<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>14. Somnophilia by Quefish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006868">14. Somnophilia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish'>Quefish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Asleep, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Consensual Somnophilia, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Tease (Good Omens), Fantasy Fishbowls, Ineffable Kinktober 2020, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Somnophilia, Top Crowley (Good Omens), sensual touching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fantasy Fishbowls are employed again, and Aziraphale has a fantasy that Crowley hadn't expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ineffable Kinktober 2020, Top Crowley Library</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>14. Somnophilia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>”I mean, I understand all of these words, Angel, but put together, I don’t understand why.”</i>
</p>
<p><i>”Well, to be frank, dear, it was something I wondered about a few times. As you know, I don’t sleep often, but the times I have, well, I often dreamed of you. Near the beginning it was curiosity, or righteous battle defending innocent humans from your wicked ways … yes, yes, laugh if you must, wily demon, but it </i>is<i> my calling and created purpose, after all.”</i></p>
<p>
  <i>Crowley stifled his giggles and tried to school his face into a more serious pose. “I’m all about the wicked ways, me.”</i>
</p>
<p><i>”Anyway, later, even before we started really showing affection, I did wonder if you could be attracted to me. And thus started more … intimate dreams, when I chose to sleep. And they were always so </i>vivid<i> that I was left wondering if they had been real, but of course, my corporation always felt just as untouched as I’d gone to sleep, which was, much to my shame at the time, a disappointment. Because perhaps, if I couldn’t admit how I wanted you in our waking visits, you couldn’t either. But asleep, you could, without me being the wiser. And having that feeling of having been </i>enjoyed<i> so thoroughly upon waking may have brought me satisfaction as well.”</i></p>
<p>
  <i>Crowley looked down at the slip of paper that he’d pulled from Aziraphale’s Fantasy Fishbowl. </i></p>
<p>
  <b>Being ravished while asleep</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p><i>He looked back up at Aziraphale’s sincere eyes. “Ok, anything specific?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Aziraphale’s eyes lit up realizing that Crowley was going to fulfill his fantasy. “Nothing you wouldn’t do while I’m awake, I should think. And of course, do try not to wake me.”</i>
</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>They had agreed that Aziraphale would commit to sleeping every night for a week, but the actual night that Crowley chose would be a surprise. And even if Aziraphale suspected that something had happened, he’d still sleep out the week, in case Crowley wanted to do more. </p>
<p>What Aziraphale wasn’t aware of, but would have been thrilled to bits to know, is that Crowley intended to do something <i>every</i> night. The only rule that they had, really, was that Crowley wasn’t allowed to tell Aziraphale what happened, not right away. Maybe in a week or more. But Aziraphale would be left to wonder.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>
  <b>Sunday night</b>
</p>
<p>Crowley snuck into the bookshop, and then Aziraphale’s bedroom, still not sure what he was going to do, but this was his experiment night, more to ease himself into it than anything else. The silly angel was completely bundled under the duvet, only his fluffy white-blonde curls peeking out. Crowley crept closer and gingerly folded down the duvet.</p>
<p><i>”Naughty angel!”</i> Crowley was surprised to find that Aziraphale was naked under the duvet, his comfy flannel pajamas apparently on holiday for the time being. </p>
<p>He grazed his fingers over Aziraphale’s shoulders and back before leaning close and deeply inhaling the angel’s sweet scent. He had decided to play as though he actually had to be sneaky, and would amp up each night with what he could get away with. Tonight, he simply ran his hands all over Aziraphale’s soft skin, growing firmer as he moved, no inch of the back of his body went untouched. He boldly and slowly rolled Aziraphale onto his back to continue his simple appreciation. </p>
<p>Once he had felt his fill, due in no small part to noticing the lightening of the sky warning of impending sunrise, he bent and brushed his lips over Aziraphale’s before covering him back up and whispering in his ear. “Beautiful.”</p>
<p>Crowley then left as carefully as he’d come in and went back to his flat in order to come back in a few hours for breakfast. He could tell that Aziraphale was positively brimming with curiosity but was holding back. Crowley openly grinned at him, but gave nothing away.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>
  <b>Monday</b>
</p>
<p>Crowley entered and found Aziraphale the same as the night before. Once again, he simply touched his fill, but near the end of his visit, he couldn’t help peppering soft kisses over Aziraphale’s throat and shoulders. He kissed down a lightly furred sternum with a smile before working his way back up to tuck him back in with another kiss and whisper in his ear. “Soft.”</p>
<p>That morning, Crowley enjoyed Aziraphale’s look of mild impatience, obviously wanting to ask Crowley when he was planning on getting on with it.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>
  <b>Tuesday</b>
</p>
<p>Crowley was determined to take full advantage of this opportunity now that he fully recognized it. Aziraphale was an amazing lover to have. Adventurous, fun, passionate and attentive. However there were times that his beloved hedonist was impatient. Aziraphale could be a pillow principality, but Crowley never simply got to take his time and draw it all out. </p>
<p>Crowley wasted no time in kissing everything he could see, once again starting with Aziraphale’s back. He dragged the flat of his tongue from the top of Aziraphale’s cleft, up his spine and ending on the nape of his neck. He kissed his way back down, giving gentle nibbling kisses to his cheeks, paying careful attention to the soft curve underneath where they met his thighs. He slowly parted Aziraphale’s thighs just enough to lay kitten licks to the exposed sliver of his testicles. Crowley gave the slowest possible bite in the middle of Aziraphale’s right cheek. Going slowly enough to not startle the sleeping angel, until he had a mouthful and a firm grip with his teeth. He released just as slowly, and grinned when he saw no marks had been left behind. He laid slow, open mouth kisses around the spot, then rubbing his cheek over the soft roundness of the cheek.</p>
<p>He rolled Aziraphale over and repeated his kissing and licking. He paid attention to Aziraphale’s nipples which went a deeper pink and hardened. He looked down at his sleeping lover and ran the back of his knuckles over Aziraphale’s cock. He rubbed himself through his jeans as he watched Aziraphale’s cock twitch and grow. He continued to softly caress Aziraphale as he slept on. Crowley rubbed himself into a climax and pulled his hand away from Aziraphale's still interested cock. He kissed up Aziraphale’s throat and over his lips as he tucked him back under the covers. Another whispered word. “Sexy.”</p>
<p>Despite the discomfort, he waited until he was a minute’s walk away before snapping himself clean, just in case.</p>
<p>The next morning, Crowley sat across from a frustrated looking Aziraphale who was trying very hard not to look frustrated. He smirked into his coffee as Aziraphale noisily and unnecessarily rustled the newspaper as he read.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>
  <b>Wednesday</b>
</p>
<p>Crowley started with the back kisses, and giving a slow, tight bite to the other cheek. This was followed by kisses and more appreciation of what Crowley considered the perfect butt. He felt the tiny reflexive muscle twitches under his palms as he admired the strength in Aziraphale’s shoulders and arms. Once rolled over, he gave the same attention to Aziraphale’s chest. A layer of fat there may be, but the strength and power hiding underneath … and asleep, vulnerable. He licked and kissed across Aziraphale’s chest and down his abdomen. He drew his fingertips over Aziraphale’s cock and watched eagerly as it filled out.  </p>
<p>Crowley stood next to the bed and pulled himself out of his trousers. He stroked himself lightly at the base as he continued teasing Aziraphale’s cock, rutting the head of his prick into Aziraphale’s lax hand. His hand was palm up and the fingers curled, completely at rest as he slept. Despite the lack of grip, Crowley thought it was perfect. He pulled away at the last moment, climaxing into a hand towel. He teased over Aziraphale’s cock for a few more moments before reluctantly drawing his hand away. He tucked Aziraphale in with kisses and another whisper. “Tempting.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale looked both frustrated and confused as he enjoyed breakfast. He kept shifting from one cheek to the other trying to get comfortable as Crowley feigned innocence.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>
  <b>Thursday</b>
</p>
<p>Crowley paid literal lip service to Aziraphale’s back again, spending more time licking and kissing his testicles and the soft inner thighs he loved so much. He slowly and carefully spread Aziraphale’s cheeks as well, giving him his tongue. After rolling him over, he discovered that Aziraphale was already aroused, his erection not full but still obvious. Crowley lavished attention on his throat, chest, and hips before very lightly ghosting his hand over Aziraphale’s cock, barely even moving the air over his cock as he stroked him.</p>
<p>Crowley quickly shed his trousers and pants and then straddled one of Aziraphale’s thighs, gently caressing his cock again. He took himself in his other hand and began stroking slowly. Once Aziraphale was fully erect, Crowley pulled his hand away and leaned forward until his prick was just touching Aziraphale’s as he jerked off quickly, coming over Aziraphale’s cock and testicles. He shuddered, a little shocked at how amazing it had felt. The demon cleaned Aziraphale manually, knowing that a miracle would definitely risk waking him up. He gave a gentle lick up Aziraphale’s cock and around the head before mischievously covering him up. Kisses were sprinkled over Aziraphale’s throat and one barely touched his lips. “Stunning.”</p>
<p>When Crowley walked in for breakfast, Aziraphale was only just coming out of the loo, and looked very much like someone who had just relieved some sexual frustration. Crowley smiled at Aziraphale’s wide and frozen eyes and asked if he was alright before heading to the kitchen to start cooking something for breakfast with a smile.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>
  <b>Friday</b>
</p>
<p>As Crowley well knew, once deciding to sleep, celestials such as themselves would <i>sleep</i>. They would wake up when they wanted, but it would take something extraordinary to make them spontaneously wake up. Crowley was counting on this in order to be able to slowly ease Aziraphale into a relaxing climax, in the hopes that he’d stay asleep. He had a very enjoyable routine now and refused to rush it. He looked down at the sleeping angel as he took off his clothes and then gingerly climbed into bed. He spent time between Aziraphale’s thighs as he slept on his stomach, going a step further by adding a finger to his teasing as he licked and sucked on his buttocks, testicles, and thighs. Satan, he loved Aziraphale’s thighs. Crowley sat up and brought Aziraphale’s legs together and straddled them, stroking himself. He licked his palm, promising himself to remember to bring slick on the next night.  </p>
<p>Crowley carefully slipped his spitslick cock between Aziraphale’s thighs, holding his breath and biting his lips against a groan. He kept his weight off of Aziraphale as best he could as he slowly and deliberately slid through, nudging Aziraphale’s testicles on each push. He pulled away before climaxing, stroking himself over Aziraphale’s cheeks and lower back. He again carefully cleaned him with a towel and a smile that made him feel sneaky. Crowley felt the twitches in Aziraphale’s muscles and grinned before turning the angel over. </p>
<p>Aziraphale was already hard, but Crowley was enjoying himself too much to pay it much attention yet. Kisses to his throat, licks to his nipples, nibbles to his hips as Crowley worked his way down to settle between his legs again. Crowley wasn’t sure how long he spent licking and kissing Aziraphale’s soft thighs, but he knew it was probably getting late. Early. Whichever it was, it was getting there. He looked up and smiled sappily, knowing Aziraphale wouldn’t know, as he took his cock into his mouth. He slowly mouthed over Aziraphale until his cock was nudging the back of his mouth, heavy on his tongue. Hollowing his cheeks, Crowley drifted back up, and down before holding still and gently sucking while flexing his tongue. He repeated this until he felt Aziraphale’s balls tighten up under his chin and heard a gentle but defined inhale followed by the mellowest orgasm Crowley had ever seen and a long exhale. </p>
<p>He kissed and tucked the angel back in with a smiling whisper. “Tasty.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale looked loose and relaxed the next morning, but still had a confused look on his face as Crowley enjoyed his coffee and a bite of pastry that he’d brought Aziraphale for breakfast.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday</b>
</p>
<p>Crowley didn’t bother wearing clothing, leaving it downstairs in the bookshop. Then turned around and went back to dig the slick he’d brought out of his pocket. Once again, he snuck into Aziraphale’s room, and watched. He watched the blanket move under the deep breaths for a moment before carefully pulling back the duvet. He let out a silent sigh at how truly lovely Aziraphale was. Mostly on his front, holding a pillow under his head and chest, one leg straight and the other bent sharply at the knee, exposing the back and underside of his arse and testicles. </p>
<p>Crowley came forward and, starting at the ankle closest to him, ran his palm up Aziraphale’s leg followed by his tongue. He kissed and nibbled at Aziraphale’s thighs and up his testicles before nuzzling the soft underside of Aziraphale’s arse cheeks. He took his time, teasing Aziraphale with mouth and hands until he was finally satisfied that his lover's body was relaxed and ready. He sat back on his knees and looked over Aziraphale’s body again. Aziraphale had been breathing a little deeper, small muscle twitches like he was having a delicious dream. Crowley hoped he was. </p>
<p>He slowly moved Aziraphale’s other leg a bit out of the way as he slicked himself. He slowly sank into Aziraphale’s body watching for any sign of discomfort or waking up. He heard a gentle hitch in Aziraphale’s breathing but no alarm was raised. Once he was flush with Aziraphale’s arse, he leaned and laid grazing kisses over his back. Crowley slowly began to move, glacially slow. He held himself up on his hands, breathing shallowly through his mouth, as silent as he could. Crowley angled himself to lazily roll over Aziraphale’s prostate and heard the lightest groan as Aziraphale shifted his hips. Another adorable snore came out as Crowley continued his tender thrusting. He brought himself smoothly to the brink of orgasm and he pulled out, decorating the back of Aziraphale’s thighs and buttocks. </p>
<p>Crowley paused as he shook away the ringing in his ears from his powerful orgasm before cleaning Aziraphale and once again rolling him over. He took him in his mouth and delicately massaged Aziraphale’s prostate, working to carefully draw a serene climax out of him. Crowley took another moment as he brushed his lips over Aziraphale’s softening cock before getting off the bed. He retrieved the slick and towel before tucking Aziraphale in. “Perfect.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale arrived at the breakfast table, not even fully dressed, his bowtie not tied yet and his shirt not buttoned all the way. He met Crowley’s eyes and a shy smile crossed his lips. Crowley raised a questioning eyebrow in his direction. “Something up, Angel?”</p>
<p>“No, of course not, just rather pleasant dreams. Perhaps I should add more sleep to my schedule.” His cheeks went a soft pink as he sat down and prepared his tea.</p>
<p>Crowley nonchalantly picked up a muffin and began eating it. “I agree, you should. I think I’d quite enjoy you sleeping more often.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>